fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ballora
:Not what you were looking for? See Ballora (disambiguation). is an animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She resembles a ballerina. Appearance Ballora is a humanoid ballerina animatronic with a curved body and pale skin. She has over-exaggerated eyelashes, blue hair tied up in a bun and two types of teeth (four human-like teeth and 26 very sharp Endoskeleton teeth). She also has blushed cheeks like the Toy Animatronics. She wears a blue leotard, purple-pink tutu (that appears to twirl in the trailer) with golden balls hanging off in the crease and dark blue ballet slippers. Her eyes are always closed, except for during her jumpscare in Ballora Gallery which are revealed to be very small (presumably human sized). She is always seen on her tippy toes. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Ballora's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal and tube-like wires that are arranged to resemble what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. In Night 5, Ballora's body can be seen on the floor of the Scooping Room, badly damaged and without a endoskeleton. She forms Ennard's upper body and her eyes are used for the human disguise. Ballora is 6.2 feet tall, and weighs 347 lbs. Role in Sister Location Ballora is located in the Ballora Gallery along with her Minireenas. She is hired for birthday parties to encourage kids to "get fit and enjoy pizza". ---- She is first seen on her stage on Night 1 where the player must give her a control shock to get her back on her stage. ---- During Night 2 the player will first have to give her a controlled shock. When they turn on the lights, Ballora will be standing in the shadows close to the window. The player must then crawl through the Ballora Gallery to reboot the system manually. She will dance around the room playing her music, trying to find the player. In the mobile version, her music became short and only repeat the same first few notes of her song in Ballora Gallery. ---- In Night 3, when the player looks at Ballora's stage, her various body parts will be held up by the Minireenas. ---- In Night 4 she is seen getting Scooped while the player is stuck in the springlock suit. ---- During Night 5 the player will be led to the Scooping Room by Ennard (as Circus Baby), where they can see the mangled animatronic bodies, including Ballora's, lying on the floor in front of the scooper. Custom Night Ballora returns in the Custom Night. She approaches from the East hall and West hall. You must listen for her music to know which she is coming from. You then must shut the appropriate door and wait for her to leave. When her music goes away it is safe for you to open the door. If you don't shut the door in time or shut the wrong door, Ballora will jumpscare you but without opening her face. She is always the one who jumpscares you when you run out of power, similar to Freddy from FNaF 1. You can only see static in the camera of the East and West Hallway when Ballora is in one of the halls. Mentions "Uh-oh, it looks like Ballora doesn’t feel like dancing."- HandUnit (Night 1) "You should check on Ballora and make sure she's on her stage but... whatever."- Angsty Teen (HandUnit (Night 2)) "Ballora never learns, but I do." -Circus Baby (Night 3) "Ballora will not return to her body."- Ennard/Circus Baby (Night 5)' "He is here to help, Ballora. He is not here to hurt us. Ballora, he is here to help us." -Ennard/Circus Baby (Night 5) Trivia *Ballora and Circus Baby are the only characters that appear very human; the Minireena and BidyBab characters are less human, and appear more doll-like. *Ballora is the only "main" animatronic not to have any counterparts or mentions in any previous games. *Circus Baby, Ballora, BidyBab, Bon-Bon, and Funtime Freddy are the only animatronics with voice actors. *When Ballora does her distant singing the tune she sings in shares a resemblance to the song "By Baby Bunting". **Ballora's song is written by her voice actor, Michella Moss. *Since Ballora keeps her eyes closed, she cannot see the player, and relies on hearing. However, during her jumpscare, her face plates open to reveal she has small eyes with purple irises. **Therefore, she could open her eyes anytime, and keeps them closed for an unknown reason. *When the player is crawling through Ballora Gallery, they must listen for her music, as the volume of the music helps the player know how close she is to them. *Even though Circus Baby instructs the player on how to avoid and speaks to Ballora, she is not present during Night 5, as shown by how Ennard kills the player instead of Ballora if they do not follow Circus Baby's instructions. *Ballora seems to be the most aggressive out of the group of animatronics. *Ballora makes an attempt on the player's life a total of 4 times in 3 different scenarios. *Ballora can be seen dancing in the dark while the player is crawling through the Ballora Gallery. It can be seen here. *If you listen carefully, you can hear Ballora singing when crawling through Ballora Gallery. *Ballora is voiced by Michella Moss. *Ballora is an animatronic that does not have a "Making Of" in the Extras. The other being Ennard, BidyBab, and Minireena. *Ballora is one of the only animatronics in the series to be confirmed to be female, the others being Circus Baby, BidyBab, Bonnet, and any variants of Chica. *She is always seen on her toes, akin to a real ballerina. **Yet she is probably capable of standing on her feet fully; as in her jumpscare she is in a different angle. **Ballora's special feature, "Balance/Stability" as seen in the blueprint, helps her to stand perfectly without falling. **Ballora is one of the only animatronics in the game with a different jumpscare in the Custom Night, the other being Funtime Foxy. ***BidyBab has been thought to have a different jumpscare, but it is only the lighting that is different. *Ballora takes on Freddy's role during the Custom Night, attacking the player when the power is out, regardless if she is active on that night. *Ballora appears to have wheels on her feet. This is due to the fact that she can move and spin without moving her legs. *Ballora is the only non-nightmare humanoid animatronic with shape teeth in her endoskeleton. She is not based on an animal animatronic so it is unknown why she has them. *There is a glitch, if you go faster when you are already near the Breaker Room. *There is a piece of metal that may come out of Ballora on Night 4, but its unknown where this is used during this. **This may be false though. *Ballora is the only animatronic known to have two plastic eyelids on each eye on the outside. **(This means Ballora has an eyelid coming down, and another eyelid coming up, to close the eye.) *Scott have stated on Stream that Ballora walk like a spider, and able to climb the wall, similar to Mangle. I'll be honest- I hadn't actually thought about it, but I would imagine that she actually glides on a track most of the time, but after leaving the track she uses all four limbs to crawl more like a spider. I don't think she walks anywhere. So she's basically either dancing gracefully or climbing the walls like Mangle. - Scott Cawthon. **This actually explains the movements of the Minireena. *During the Custom Night, if the static were to be removed in CAM 01 and CAM 02 while Ballora is there, it actually reveals Ennard instead of Ballora (this is also visible upon opening the monitor, albeit for a fraction of a second before the view changes to static). This is likely due to the fact that a file of Ballora in these rooms wouldn't be that useful due to the mechanics in the Custom Night, thus using Ennard as a "placeholder". The video explanation can be found here. **This is also true for Funtime Freddy. **The position of Ennard actually shows Ballora's. This is referred to Ennard under the guise of being Ballora. *From SacAnime's Five Nights at Freddy's Q&A Panel video on YouTube, Ballora's voice actor Michella Moss said her favorite lines from Ballora "isn't out yet" and sounds "so scary". YouTube - SacAnime's Five Nights at Freddy's Q&A Panel (January 8, 2017) (at 19:45) **As Michella Moss stated her favorite Ballora's lines "isn't out yet" could possibly hint that Ballora would appear in the possible next FNaF installment after Sister Location, likely either appearing as herself or still a part of Ennard *Ballora does not sing in the mobile version of the game. *Ballora's arms are not pointing up in night 4, probably due to her being deactivated. Dialogue & Sounds Crumbling Dreams ---- Distant Singing "Why do you hide inside your walls, When there's music in my halls?" "All I see is an empty room, No more joy - An empty tomb." "It's so good to sing all day, To dance, to spin, to fly away." ---- Suspicious "Is someone there?" ---- ''"Is it time for the show?" '' (scrapped line)' ---- ''"I can hear someone creeping through my room." '' ---- ''"Perhaps... not. " ---- Custom Night "All I do is dance alone, but now I hear your flesh and bones. I roam these halls alone all day, but now you're here, friend and prey."' ' ''(When the player finishes a Custom Night preset with Ballora in it): '' ''"Save me a dance for another day, perhaps?"'' Miscellaneous The Sound of Ballora getting Scooped on Night 4. WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! ---- The crunches produced when Ballora is being scooped. ---- The debris sounds produced when Ballora is done being scooped. Jumpscare .]] from Custom Night. ]] Ballora's Jumpscare Sound from Ballora Gallery: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! ---- Ballora's Jumpscare Sound from Custom Night: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Gallery Menu Ballora.gif|Ballora on the Main Menu Animated. FNAFSL_Ballora_Main_Menu.png|Ballora from the main menu screen. 404.png|The first view of Ballora in the main menu screen 405.png|The second view of Ballora in the main menu screen 406.png|The third view of Ballora in the main menu screen, eyes open FB IMG 1463874609103.jpg|Ballora in the trailer. Ballora.gif|Ballora in the trailer, animated. frame.PNG|A frame of Ballora closing the side of her faceplates in the trailer. Ballora_Full_body.gif|Ballora dancing on stage. Ballora spinning.gif|Ballora dancing in Ballora Gallery. Twirling.gif|Ballora dancing on her stage with the Minireenas, Night 1. BalloraIsWatching.png|Ballora while she's off from her stage in the Ballora Gallery, Night 2. Ballora Ded.png|Ballora's body parts being held by the Minireenas from the Ballora Gallery, Night 3. Ballora Jumpscare.gif|Ballora's Jumpscare. Screen Shot 2016-10-18 at 7.19.59 PM.png|Ballora before she opens her faceplates in her jumpscare. 100.png|The last frame of Ballora's Jumpscare. Ballora_CN_Jumpscare.gif|Ballora's Jumpscare in Custom Night. 2349.png|The last frame of Ballora's Jumpscare in Custom Night. Snapshot 1 (10-18-2016 7-18 PM).png|An Unused File of Ballora at the Primary Control Module Window. 314.png|Ballora in the Scooping Room on Night 4 Ballora stop moving.gif|Ballora stop moving. Www.GIFCreator.me ngGMko.gif|Full animation of Ballora getting scooped. BalloraScoop.gif|Ballora after getting scooped. BalloraInfScoop.gif|Animation loop of Ballora getting Scooped Bscoop.JPG|Ballora as seen through the Springsuit on Night 4 before she is scooped. IMG_0201.JPG|Ballora as seen through the Springsuit on Night 4 before she is scooped, brightened. Some_flying_metal_that_I_think_it's_from_Ballora_being_scooped.gif|Unknown Metal that possibly flies out of Ballora while being scooped. Screen_Shot_2016-10-17_at_5.35.51_PM.png|Ballora in the Scooping Room. blueprint.png|Ballora's blueprint. ExtrasBallora.png|Ballora and her Minireenas as seen in the Extras menu. Angry Ballet.jpeg|Ballora as seen in Angry Ballet with Minireena and Minireena 2. Balloraimage.png|Ballora's image from the Custom Night Menu. PosterBallora.png|Ballora's Poster as seen on the Elevator, saying "Dance!". Errors *When Ballora Jumpscares the player her faceplates clip through her tiara. **This also happens with her ears and earrings. *During Ballora's Custom Night jumpscare, her eyes are still close. Therefore, it is unknown how she knows where Michael Afton is. **In addition, Michael Afton never makes a single sound or movement other than using the monitor, walking, and closing doors. Therefore, audio activation sensor is not used by Ballora to find him. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Night 1 Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5 Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics Category:Female Category:Band Members Category:Scooped Category:Angry Ballet Category:Girl's Night Category:Top Shelf Category:Cupcake Challenge Category:Golden Freddy